


Who The Hell Knows

by but_it_keeps_on_going



Series: Who the Hell Knows [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, F/M, Hell, M/M, Relationship(s), Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/but_it_keeps_on_going/pseuds/but_it_keeps_on_going
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally gets a day off after being on the road for so long. With Dean closer than ever to becoming a demon, Sam is just glad he can take a breather. But things take a turn for the worst when everything is out of order. From Lucifer rising (again) to Dean becoming a girl, this is a new challenge for the Winchester Boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who The Hell Knows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please don't judge very harshly.

Supernatural 

Who The Hell Knows

 

Chapter 1  
“Sammy!” Dean yelled at the top of his lungs. “Major problem.”  
“What could it possibly be?” This was their first day off in a month. With Dean starting to sink closer and closer into the wrath of The Mark, Sam is just happy he actually gets a break for once…until now.  
“Boobs!” Dean screamed. “I have a pair. A very fine pair, but I shouldn’t have a pair.”  
“What the hell are you talking-.” Sam walks into Dean’s room to see Dean staring at his now very feminine body. His hair once short now past his shoulders. A very masculine body transformed into a dainty woman figure. Dean’s eyes had long eye lashes, his lips were softer, and his jaw less sharp. The once large biceps now were much skinnier, still strong, but smaller due to body build difference. The clothes and shoes Dean wore now were at least two sizes too big for him.  
“What the actual-“  
“Who the hell knows!” Dean screamed. “My voice is high, I have boobs, and, oh yeah, no dick!”  
“Did you eat or drink anything that would seem to maybe be some sort of potion?” Sam interrogated.  
“No, I even checked for a hex bag and smelled for sulfur, nothing. I can’t just-.” Dean paused for a moment. He stared at Sam and started cringing in pain. He grabbed his stomach and hips and started to moan. “Sammy! Sammy! Sammy! I’m dying! I’m dying I tell you!” Sam stared at Dean with the same shocked “what the hell” face.  
“Uh…um…want some tyle-.”  
“Drug me up until the pain is gone!” Dean continued to cry and scream. As Sam looked for some pain medication, he grabbed the phone and called Crowley.  
“Hey it’s me. Dean is a girl. Yeah boobs and all. Can you just come over, I don’t know if he’s dying or having some lady struggle. Thanks, I owe you one.” Sam hung up and ran towards Dean with a glass of water and two tablets of Tylenol. Dean took the pain medication and stared at Sam with tears rolling down his face.  
“Sammy.”  
“Yes Dean.”  
“I need a band aid.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m bleeding.”  
“Where? Are you okay?” Sam started checking Dean for any cut marks, but no marks could be found. Dean looked down at his pants and then innocently looked back at Sam.  
“Dude, that’s not something you can just patch with a band aid.”  
“How would you know, you’re the one with the dick!” Dean got ready to scream at Sam, but he soon fell back into the fetal position and cried. Sam, on the other hand, got into the impala and drove to Walmart to pick up some things for Dean. Crowley whipped in as Sam came out. Sam quickly shared his knowledge and left for the store.  
“So Dean.” Crowley said to Dean as he entered the room. “How are you today?”  
“How am I? How am I? I’m bleeding internally, my mood is all over the place, and I’m a girl! What a dick head you can be! Just because you have one, it doesn’t give you the right to be one. God! I just got turned into a woman and all you ask is how I am, inconsiderate.”  
“You sound like my mother. Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, complain, complain, nag.”  
“Shut the hell up you son of a bitch.” A few minutes go by of the two of them sitting in Dean's room.   
“Listen Dean just-.” Sam burst into the room with a bag full of everything.  
“I just went to the convenient store down the road and they had everything. Drink water! I don’t know what to do with this stuff just start blocking the blood. Maybe apply pressure?” Sam still shocked and horrified throws the bag onto Dean. Dean takes a close look at all the items. He opens the box of tampons and pulls out one. Slowly, he opens the wrapper and stares at the object.  
“So this is supposed to go up this.” Dean points to his pants and looked confused at Sam. “Wait, does this mean I can’t pee?”  
“Oh my God!” Crowley sighs and face palms. “You don’t stick it in your bladder. You know what, no tampon for you. That is far too advanced. Come on, grab a pad and read the instructions.” Crowley pulls out a neon green pad packet and hands it to Dean along with a small sheet of paper. “Go!” Crowley demanded. Dean goes off into the bathroom and locks the door behind him.  
“At least he isn’t pregnant. God I would really feel sorry for you.” Crowley turns away from Sam and starts to think about what is going on. “So really, what happened?”  
“Who the hell even knows. He was fine this morning.”  
“No hex bags, sulfur, nothing?”  
“Nothing out of the ordinary. This person is a crafty witch bitch.”  
“So now you have hormonal, almost demon Dean and a favor you owe to me.”  
“What do you want Crowley?”  
“Lots of things, but this one thing in particular. My mother is in Hell right now making it my own personal Hell. If you can help me make her not such a pain in the ass, I’ll try and get a reversal spell for Dean.”  
“Fine, but you are taking advice from a dude who’s mom burned on the ceiling as a child.”  
“Just help me get a gift or something. I just need her to actually say nice things about me. I was thinking a nice dinner.” Dean suddenly comes out from the bathroom with a look of disgust across his face.  
“I did it! I conquered blood!”  
“If this is what he is going to be like tomorrow and the next day, I might kill him.” Sam sighed.  
“This isn’t the only day!” Both Sam and Crowley shake their heads in sadness. Dean walked towards the kitchen and grabbed the chips, cheese spray, beer, and left over cake from Sam’s birthday. “Don’t fucking mess with me unless you want to lose a limb.” Slowly, he dragged himself to the living room to watch TV.


End file.
